A gas analyzer, respirator or anesthesia device or other devices in the field of respiration technology and intensive medicine technology, as well as physiological monitoring usually comprise a plurality of functional components, such that the operation and control of the medical device is not a trivial task, especially since frequent, life-preserving procedures for the patient are connected with it. An anesthesia device or respirator, for example, is usually able to perform different device functions and therefore comprises an external data interface and different components, as well as a power supply and at least one control and regulation unit. In addition, the device consists of electrical and pneumatic components, such as actuators, which, e.g., can be designed for a respiration drive as a piston drive, blower drive or as a radial compressor. In an anesthesia device, a second actuator is usually provided as an anesthesia or medication dispensing means.
The usual, clinical operation and maintenance of the respective medical device requires a defined sequence of operating steps.
A problem in the previous devices according to the state of the art can be seen in that a user cannot possibly operate and/or control the device without error and appropriately when he does not have sufficient knowledge about the device and corresponding practical experiences in the operation of the device.
To support the user in this case in the operation or maintenance with further specific device information, it is known in the state of the art to provide a so-called online help as a special functionality. For this, a memory is designed in the device, in which the necessary device information is saved, e.g., in the form of electronic use, maintenance and/or operating guides, also comprising operating instructions. When a help symbol is activated on the user interface, the display of additional information on a graphical user interface is activated, as this is well known from computer technology in operating systems. The online help is particularly designed as context-sensitive, such that specifically only relevant information that is necessary for the respective operating situation is displayed.
An online help is known in the state of the art of printers or multifunctional devices. To support the user in defined device operations (e.g., removal of a paper jam), a corresponding message (“Open slot XY and then empty compartment AB”) can be outputted (provided as an output) on a graphical user interface.
In complicated medical devices, it has proven to be a drawback in the state of the art that the user has to move through text information of the help menu, which is usually time-consuming. Another drawback of the above-mentioned prior-art process can be seen in that the user does not receive any information about the respective position or arrangement of the operational control to be operated at the device.
In order to support the user in the operation of an anesthesia device or respirator, it is also known in the state of the art to design an anesthesia device or respirator with a simulation functionality. Thus, DE 10 2004 058 264 B3 shows an anesthesia device or respirator with integrated simulation functionality to simulate device functions and to carry out suitable operating steps in a situation-related manner. The device reacts interactively to entries of the user. The properties of the device, for example, internal or external sensors and actuators are simulated here by means of simulation components and a simulation control.